


Because Beauty Comes In Stunted Forms

by UnimpairedDreams



Category: Scorpion (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 09:29:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7885741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnimpairedDreams/pseuds/UnimpairedDreams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short imagine of the morning after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Because Beauty Comes In Stunted Forms

He's looking at her, asleep next to him. Her skin a pale contrast to the deep purple sheets she was so surprised garnished his bed. Her head barely reaching the pillow and now he's looking at her he can see how much shorter she is than him. And it's adorable.

He's stood with the pancakes he impulsively made leaning on the door, a look of serene happiness on his features. She's snoring so softly he has to lean forward to hear it. It's just one of the many things that showcase how tiny she is. And he loves it.

Because beauty can be stunted or small but it's there.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm now realising how short my fics are but here is a cute one anyway


End file.
